deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
General Grievous Vs. Goro
The Saints Jigglypuff= Goro vs General Grievous is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's featuring Goro from the Mortal Kombat series and General Grievous from the Star Wars series. Description Mortal Kombat vs Star Wars, 2 Generals will use their 4 arms to bring down each other in a massive war. Who will win this 4 on 4 Armed Fight. Will Goro remain champion in battle for Outworld or will General Grievous lead the CIS Droids to Victory. Intro (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: There is a saying that when it come to battle, 2 Heads are better then one. This however is not really true since sometime that 2nd head would have a mind of it own. Boomstick: You know what better then having 2 Heads thou? Having 4 Arms, These can be extra handy for many thing, Like leading an army or defeating your opponent brutally with twice the strength. Wiz: Like Goro, Outworld Prince and Past Mortal Kombat Champion. Boomstick: And General Grievous, CIS most advance Sith Leader. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Goro (Cue Mortal Kombat II - Goro's Lair) Wiz: Many decade ago, A sorcerer by the name of Shang Tsung had a evil plan to help Shao Kahn merge the unholy realm of Outworld with the peaceful realm of Earthrealm, Which is like our world. Boomstick: His plan was to host a tournament where people kill each other, And if Earthrealm heroes lose in death, Shao Kahn would finally rule over his plan on causing mass genocide to the innocent people of Earthrealm. However this was not easy task, With Raiden guiding the Earthrealm more skilled fighters like Liu Kang into battle. Wiz: There was only one thing that Shang Tsung would use to help take down the competition to serve as their most feared obstacles, A being with unbelievable strength and power beyond any other. He would be known as the Champion of Mortal Kombat. He was known as Goro (Cue Mortal Kombat 9 - Goro's Lair) Goro '-Species: Shokan' '-General of Outworld Army' '-Leader: Shang Tsung (Formally), Shao Kahn' '-Normally work along side Kintaro and Sheeva' '-Past Mortal Kombat Champion' '-Johnny Cage Arch-Nemesis' Boomstick: Goro is a 2000 year old half-human dragon, or Shokan for short, Who was the Prince of the Outworld of other Shokans. However he haven't got his title as MK Champ without doing something that would shock the world. Wiz: Before the event of Mortal Kombat, Shang Tsung had been defeated before by a shaolin monk known as the Great Kung Lao, Ancestor of the present day Kung Lao and Liu Kang. After Shang Tsung was able to have Goro join his fight, Goro would then get the title as Champion by doing one thing that Shang Tsung failed to do. Finishing off and killing The Great Kung Lao. Boomstick: And how can anyone stop him with ease. He have the strength that can end you flying with a punch, The agility to block off projectiles and grips so deadly, He can stretch a person spine out, Not a good way to get taller. Wiz: While Goro is not invincible as it shown, He known when to adapt and learn new attacks to use against his foes for later combat. Boomstick: You mean Kombat Wiz? You got to say it with a K instead of a C. Wiz: Doesn't matter. Weapons/Abilities '-Weapon: 4 Dragon Fangs' '-Fireball' '-Leaping Stomp and Spinning Fists' '-Tremor Pound' '-Dragon Breath' '-Many Fatalities' Wiz: Goro main use of weapons are known as the Dragon Fangs, Which are gauntlet that would normally come in form of strong metal, Thou appear gold in the new MK Timeline. With these he would be able to cut through bone of his enemies and would even explode them with some dangerous swings. Boomstick: And a side from his Super Brute Strength which Goro is well known for, He got a long line of special abilities to give him the higher advantage of being, well, A half dragon. Wiz: He can spit dragon breath and shoot fireballs, Leap at an extreme high to stomp on his foes below and even cause small earthquake by stomping on the ground to make attacking his opponent easier. Boomstick: And when it come to finishing his foes off, He does it in the most brutal fashion, Like tearing their limps off and ripping the remains in half or shoving his opponent head inside his chest for a scary game of Peek-a-boo. (Cue Mortal Kombat Armageddon - Goro's Lair) Wiz: Goro tend to make many friends and foes over the past few era of MK History, Both in the Past MK Timeline and the Current Timeline. However he been most loyal to the evil forces of Shao Kahn. Feats (Past Timeline) '-Survived multiple beating from Earthrealm Heroes' '-Fought in the War between Shokans and Centaurians' '-Survived an Ambush Attack from Noob Saibot' '-Successfully killed The Great Kung-Lao' '-Survive a fatal kick through the stomach by Johnny Cage' '-Fought in the battle against the Forces of Light' Boomstick: He survive many fatal blows against the likes of Liu Kang and other Earthrealm Warriors, Fight in the battle against Centaurs and even survive a kick to the stomach by Johnny Cage and a Sneak Attack from Noob Saibot. Wiz: And that just from the Past Timeline, Since Raiden change history at the start of MK9, Goro would have some similar traits along with some new ones. Like when found out that Goro fought along side Shao Kahn as his right hand man in a flashback. Feats (Present Timeline) '-Fought off against countless of Osh-Tekk, Killing Kotal K'etz along the way' '-Survived being frozen by Cyber Sub-Zero' '-Get up after getting hit by Kotal K'etz with Shao Kahn Hammer' '-Killed a Red Dragon without arms' '-Actually was able to still stay alive without his arms' '-Almost had the upper hand against Kotal Kahn' Boomstick: Goro was able to break out of Sub-Zero ice beam that kept Kano frozen for a long time, Fought off against countless of Osh-Tekk in the war with Shao Kahn, Even taking multiple blows from the king of the Osh-Tekk named Kotal K-etz, Who use Shao Kahn Hammer against Goro and cracked his skull, breaking some teeth. And Goro was able to finish the King straight off. Wiz: He was even strong enough to almost defeat Kotal Kahn, The Prince Son of Kotal K'etz. However in the end, He ended up losing his arms after taunting Kotal Kahn. And while Goro was able to survive a fatal move and even fought off a Red Dragon Soldier without his arms, He does tend to have some flaws mainly in underestimating his opponent. This leads to many if not countless of defeats at the hands of Earthrealm warriors, Being unable to with-hold enough strength to keep on fighting. Boomstick: But when the goings get rough, Goro isn't gonna let his Shokan Tribes down, Nor will he ever let Shao Kahn down in making sure that Earthrealm protector will fall to the ground dead. General Grievous (Cue Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Jedi Temple March) Wiz: In a Galaxy Far Far Away... Boomstick: Ha you said it again! Wiz: Long before the war between the New Imperial Force against a group of Rebels, The battle between Jedi and Sith were at it most brutal battle ever. This was known as the Clone Wars. Boomstick: This was back when Stormtroopers would dress differently and even go by the name Clonetroopers, which was just as stupid. Oh and they were in war against a bunch of killer robots with guns. Like an Army of Terminators but without the hard armor. Wiz: Those army of droids are known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Also known as CIS for short. A government that was led by Count Dooku under the name Darth Tyranus and was secretly under the control of the Empire Sith Master "Darth Sidious". Boomstick: But while there many of those that help with this Robotic Dictator Army, One of them was more bound to them in term of being more...robotic. Wiz: He would be the CIS General to serve and to honor the CIS code, Ensuring that the evil work is done in the CIS taking over the galaxy. He would be known as one of many feared Sith to come around. He would be known as "General Grievous" (Scene show General Grievous intro) (Cue Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - General Grievous Theme) General Grievous '-Species: Cybernetic Kaleesh' '-General of C.I.S Army' '-Leader: Count Dooku (Formally), Darth Sidious' '-Have Bodyguards' '-Sometime goes by the name: Qymaen jai Sheelal' '-Obi-Wan Kenobi Arch-Nemesis' Boomstick: While not much is known about this robotic overlord, All you need to know is that he's far from the friendliest person around, Being extremely ruthless who murdered many if not countless of people in the battlefield. Wiz: During once of his victory with his homeland people, His speeder suffered a violent crash, Which destroyed most of Grievous body similar to when Anakin Skywalker was burned alive and barely survived. Boomstick: However Darth Sidious and Count Dooku see protental in Grievous work and after a quick tone-up, Grievous would lead the CIS as the most feared general to side with. Even more, He would be trained in learning the art by Count Dooku in the arts of Jedi and Sith Lightsaber Training. Wiz: Despite not being able to use the force like lots of the Sith due to being mainly machine, He manage to be skilled in the art of close range combat which help him out in many different ways and form. Boomstick: This even more helped him when you see what he got under the cape, Aside from 2 visible arms you normally see him with, When he ever need a boost in advantage, Grievous will send out 2 extra arms for 4 times the weapon holding power. Weapons '-4 Lightsabers (2 Blue, 2 Green)' '-E-5 Blaster Pistol' '-DC-17 Hand Blaster' '-Electrical Staff' '-Thermal Detonators' '-Grappling Hook' Wiz: He carries 4 Lightsabers for each hands, Which is use to cut and burn through many hard metal it touches. A single slash that make contact to flesh will severed it. Boomstick: It's like having a sword-like blowtorch, And having 4 of them is 4 times the trouble. Wiz: General Grievous also have much more uses of weapons aside from the traditional lightsabers, Since he can't use the force, He still hold dangerous gears like Blasters, An Electrical Staff called the Electrostaff and even a Thermal Detonators, Which is the Star Wars universe version of a hand-held grenade Boomstick: And even when he old and mainly machine, He's hold impressive level of strength, Is able to jump to very high places and even use his own claw feet to get around faster or even after as another extra set of arms. Wiz: He's also highly intelligent, Thinking of strategy and planning his attack carefully and knowing when to strike. This make many consider him the best strategist on the battlefield. Feats '-Murdered Countless of Jedi during the Clone Wars, Masters Included' '-Fought off against 6 Jedi at once, Killing 3 of them' '-Outran Blaster Shots and Missiles' '-Survived and Laugh from Explosives' '-Slaughtered the Dathomirian Night Sisters and Mother Talzin' '-Overpowered Darth Maul' Boomstick: He murdered countless of Jedi Masters and Students, Took out 6 of them in a row while killing 3 of them, Was fast enough to outran missiles and even survive an explosion face on and just laugh it off. Wiz: He's powerful enough to overpowered Darth Maul, Who use a Lightsaber Staff as a weapon, Fought off and slaughtered the Dathomirian Night Sisters and even was skilled enough to keep on fighting against Mace Windu even when he was severely handicapped. Boomstick: Not only that but he can also deflect shots from a blaster with his bare-hands, Fought off gauntlets of Jedi and Clonetroopers just to kidnap the Chancellor and EVEN KILLED A JEDI SPACE DRAGON! HOLY SHIT! Wiz: General Grievous was a very skilled Sith Lord to do so much, However he not skilled enough to finish off Obi Wan Kenobi and even struggles in some fights. Like the time Mace Windu was able to crush his chest to weaken him, Damaging his breathing. Boomstick: And while Grievous is smart in strategy, He tend to be extremely reckless and sometime would even take the coward way out in attempt to escape. Wiz: Along with this, Grievous armor shell doesn't make him invincible for long where in the end, He would eventually get killed at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Boomstick: Thou even in his weaken state, General Grievous was able to put up a good fight. Showing that no matter what you toss at him, He'll be able to keep on fighting to prove to be the most dangerous and deadliest machine sith to ever lived. Ready Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! (At the desert land of Outworld, Near Shao Kahn Fortress) (Cue Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Separatist Droid Invasion March) Some CIS ships begin flying over Outworld as Shao Kahn and his forces notice as the ships fly low, Sending some Droids and Battle Droids, Firing at some Tarkatans as the General exit the ship in his cape. General Grievous: Shao Kahn, Your world is now surrounded in the hands of the CIS. Surrender now or we will use brute force. Shao Kahn: Is that your best? An army of easy breakable machines. Don't make me laugh. Shao Kahn send out his team to fight off against the Battle Droids as they before fighting off the machines. Shao Kahn: As for you General, Your death will be more painful. Goro, Kill him Goro jump from the highest point to land in front of General Grievous. Goro take off his cape and get ready and ready his Dragon Fangs. (Cue Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Duel of Fate) General Grievous: Pointless Creature. You not the only person with extra pair of limbs. General Grievous Remove his capes as well, Getting his lightsabers out before showing his extra arms, turning 4 of his Lightsabers on. Goro: Your death will satisfy me. General Grievous: So be it. This fight will be the end of your fate. FIGHT! Both General Grievous and Goro begin slashing each other, Trying to bring each other down as they both dodging their own blades. During one of the slash from Grievous, Goro counter with a strong kick at Grievous chest, Causing Grievous to skid backward. Goro: Impressive skills, But not good enough. Goro begin blasting fireballs from his fist as General Grievous begin to block as he begin spinning his lightsabers like a fan, making them leave cut marks on the ground as he walk over to Goro. General Grievous: I don't fall easily to foolish explosives. Goro: And your trickery won't be impressing me. Goro perform Tremor Pound on the ground, Causing the ground to shake as Grievous try to hold on with his claw feet as Goro grab 2 of Grievous lower arms, Tearing them off. General Grievous: GAHHHHH!!! General Grievous slash at Goro chest as Goro back up as Grievous use one of his claw feet to hold on to the lightsaber, Getting out his Blaster and begin firing at Goro as Goro take a few hits. General Grievous: It take more then removing parts of me to defeat me. Goro growl as he begin spinning at rapid speed, Charging straight at Grievous as Grievous toss in a Thermal Detonator, Causing the cliff they were on to explode as Grievous fall to another rocky area as Goro almost crushed Grievous, Only for Grievous to move out of the way. Goro blast Dragon Breath at General Grievous face, Blinding the half-cybernetic general as Grievous jump over Goro, Scratching him more with his clawed foot as both continue dodging their attacks before grabbed on to both Grievous arms. Goro: This ends now, You wasted my time. Goro grab Grievous chest plate, trying to rip it off as Grievous grab his Electrostaff with his feet. General Grievous: You Braindead Freak! Grievous quickly headbutt Goro, Cracking his skull as Goro back up. Grievous grab his Electrostaff and begin shocking Goro, Stunning him. Goro: GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! General Grievous: This pathetic wasteland of a planet is MINE! General Grievous ready his lightsabers as he slice the upper arms of Goro, Which Goro scream in agony pain as Grievous slice through the waist of Goro before decapitating him, Kicking his torso over. General Grievous: Know your place! General Grievous finish it off by slicing Goro head in two. General Grievous: The Dark Side is always more victorious. K.O! Kintaro roar over the fallen Prince Goro as the CIS Droids enter Shao Kahn fortress, Where General Grievous ready his lightsabers as Shao Kahn ready his Wrath Hammer. Results (Cue Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Droids March) Boomstick: Look at that Wiz, Machine can beat a strong Half-Dragon Shokan. Wiz: Despite Goro high advantage in strength and powerful special attacks, He couldn't stand a chance against General Grievous highly advance intelligent and weaponry. This was the same cybernetic being that fought off countless of Jedi during the Clone Wars. Boomstick: And while Goro fight with the Great Kung-Lao was impressive and even survived some brutal kill moves from Cage and Noob Saibot, He couldn't handle taking out the other Earthrealm Warriors, Which really damper his 9 Years Champion Streaks. Wiz: And while Goro had a close victory on Kotal Kahn, His arrogant lead to Kotal having the advantage over Goro which cost him his arms, Which limits his fighting abilities to his legs which he couldn't really do much with outside of killing a Red Dragon guard. Compare to General Grievous who even in his most weakest state could still compete against the likes of Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Boomstick: What give Grievous his biggest edge however is that while the Dragon Fangs is strong to cut through much, It isn't as long range or strong enough against Grievous many MANY lightsabers. Wiz: And while the lightsabers can't cut through all materials, General Grievous is able to use what he learned to help him get around using his weapons without issues, Even more since he can do this with only 2 arms regardless of which one get cut. This been shown when Grievous lost them during his fight with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Boomstick: And even if he not using his lightsabers all the time, He still got plenty of weapons that he got under his sleeves. It just goes to show that in the end, Goro deaths lies in the sand. Where it's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere. Wiz: Did you just have to say it Boomstick. Boomstick: Yep and I feel no regrets. Wiz: The Winner is General Grievous Next Time (Cue Entering the Light) Their Masked. Their Mysterious. Their Stories Unknown. Who will end up more skilled then the other. Poll What do you think of the result of Goro vs General Grievous? I agree, Grievous is too much for the Shokan to handle. I disagree, Goro got more to use against Grievous. I agree thou the reason can be changes. Who are you rooting for? Goro Grievous Both Favorite Series overall? Mortal Kombat Star Wars Both None Trivia *The connection between Goro and General Grievous is that their both General of a evil force(Outworld and Sith Empire) who relay on 4 arms in combat, Each with bladed weapons to use(Dragon Fangs and Lightsabers). *Due to having both character be generals, Both CIS Robot Army will fight off the Outworld Creatures in the background. *When Wiz made a reference to the opening line of Star Wars, Boomstick said "Ha, You said it again!". This is the 2nd reference made to an opening since Wiz making a reference to the Powerpuff Girls opening in Pan vs Buttercup. |-| Gold-Sans Mobile= Remember when having 4 arms was cool? General Grievous Vs. Goro is a What If? episode of Death Battle. Description Star Wars Vs. Mortal Kombat! 4 arms...check! Second-In-Command...check! Kind of overpowered...check! It's a 4 armed duel! Intro General Grievous Goro Pre-Fight Death Battle! FIGHT!!! K.O!!! Results Boomstick (If Grievous wins): Too bad Goro couldn't SABER this moment! Boomstick (If Goro wins): Well, good thing Goro was...ARMED and ready! Wiz: The winner is ______. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Goldensans Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted by The Saints Jigglypuff Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:‘Mortal Kombat vs Star Wars’ Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Leaders' themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Alien vs. Monster Themed Death Battles